plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Multiplayer
The Plazma Burst 2 game allows online play across the globe. Located in the Multiplayer section of the main menu, players will be able to connect to a server and access a variety of games and maps with other players. There are two servers that host Plazma Burst 2 Multiplayer: California and Ukraine. Matches There are three main types of games, which are Ranked Matches, Training Matches, and Custom Maps. Ranked Matches are Multiplayer matches where players compete. These matches will change the Player Points and the Kill/Death ratio of players, When a Ranked Match is created, the ping limit is changed to 165 at the start of the game. There are no Game Masters in Ranked Matches. Training matches are similar, except that only a player's Kill/Death ratio is affected, not Player Points, and game masters are allowed. Custom Maps are various unapproved maps used for non-competitive play. The matches can take form as Deathmatch, Cooperative, Team Deathmatch, Ghost Matches, or what people like to make. There are maps where people make gunshops, where the creator makes one with infinite life who is the "shop keeper" and the rest with limited life are the "customers". There are also "saw" maps where there is only one team or sometimes a robot on top on the other team activating the traps with triggers and they must get to the end of the map without getting killed by oncoming doors, elevators, acid and sometimes enemies. They are often not finished because since there is only one team when no robots are in the game. There are also sniper games in which the sniper's main weapon is the Heavy Railgun or Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay. Yet another map, is the Ghost vs. Someone (mostly Civil Security) maps. These maps are when the two teams, Civil Security Ghosts (who are invisible) and the visible enemies, have to kill each other. Usually the Ghosts win unless the Civil Security uses a method of search and destroy or plays as a team and actually tries to plan a strategy against the Ghosts or if the map isn't balanced (for example: Ghosts have 500 hp, and Civil Security has 350 hp, or maybe Ghosts have Minigun C-02m's and Civil Security only has the Assault Rifle CS-RC). Multiplayer Games Killing a teammate (also known as teamkilling) three times will get you kicked you from the game. You can also get kicked if the game master (game creator) decides to exclude you, in which the player cannot come back to the game; kicking is also possible if players begin a vote to exclude someone from the match, which requires a majority of votes to perform. Multiplayer also allows you to add friends and enemies which can be found in your profile. You can send messages to other players too. If you don't want any friends or personal messages, you can deactivate it in your edit account page. Certain maps are approved which adds your kills and deaths to your K/D ratio. Defense maps, saw maps and gunshop maps cannot be approved, as certain players gain huge advantages. Approved maps are the only ones which show the skill level, a ratio of all its player's k/d ratio. You can search for approved maps at the bottom by selecting YES in the Approved only section. You can find a list of approved maps if you go to Custom Maps and select a category. An approved map must have a green check mark next to its name in order for it to "actually" be approved; as some people can say that their maps are approved when they really aren't. You can also add maps to your server and chose whether it is Deathmatch (DM), Team Deathmatch (TDM) or Co-operative (COOP). While there, you can select the map's ID from a list and choose the number of players that can join. If you want only friends to join, you can set a password, just be sure they know. You can name the map, like "Clan Tryouts" or "Zombiez!" or "xD" or if you only want certain people to join: "only Clan people" can be a suitable title. Multiplayer maps can have 2 to 16 players. If you see a map has 8/8 players, you can't join until someone leaves. If it takes too long, you can make your own map of the same ID. If you choose to make a new game (host a game) you can choose a limit of players: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 16 are the options for how many players you wish to allow to join the game. However, map creators add the amount of "players" in their map, for example, if a player made a map and only added 8 players and hosted it with a limit of 16, the player limit would increase by two for every player that joins if you told the 'TAB' key. If a random player was the only player in that map, then it would say "2/16", but if three other people joined it would say "8/16" because the map has only 8 players, but the player limit is 16. Skins for Multiplayer The skins for multiplayer have some advantages and disadvantages in CO-OP mode, but in modes like TDM and DM, every skin has identical stats. Issues Some players complain about Multiplayer due to various annoyances that occur. Lag All players have a "ping", the lower the number, the greater the connection speed. Some players with a high connection will slow down the game, this aggravates players. Some players try to counter this by kicking players with high ping. This is controversial. Although, players with high-ping will automatically be kicked after a few seconds if their ping doesn't improve, only if the ping limit is changed at the creation of a multiplayer game. Default ping limit is 1000 ms, or a second. Kicking Based on the new patch, Game Masters can kick players. Once kicked, the player can't go back to the server they were kicked. Abusive kicks are hated by many people. The game master feature has been refined significantly however, limiting game masters to private matches only and players who have a certain amount of kills. Clans Some are annoyed by the presence of clans. The integrated clan feature is not yet complete. Community The multiplayer game has major issues with trolls, hackers and inexperienced players. Games with profane names occasionally appear, as well as trolls randomly joining games. Many players are rude towards other players, especially but not limited to, Guests, new players, and players who camp. Inappropriate games In multiplayer, games with inappropriate and offensive names often show up. These are limited mostly to gunshop, bases, and town maps. These games usually are more about dirty conversations than actual playing. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Community Category:Multiplayer